Elsa the Nouvlesse
by Cysha
Summary: "Nouvlesse who have lost their pride as earthlings are even worse than commoners." These words have haunted Elsa everyday. - What if Elsa was a Nouvlesse with powers?


Elsa the Nouvlesse

_Nouvlesse who have lost their pride as earthlings are even worse than commoners._

She reminded herself of this fact as she pulled on her gloves. If she clasped her gloved hands together, it almost felt like there was no power swirling inside of her. Her hands felt almost warm. She was aware that it was only an illusion of control, and indeed, she felt as if she might break any second, unleashing a storm of ice unto the world.

"Conceal it, don't feel it," she whispered aloud.

Perhaps, if she pretended it didn't exist, it would go away. And then, she'd no longer have to worry of losing her status as a pure-blooded Nouvlesse.

"Please welcome the newest member of the Axis Committee - Elsa!"

They had to show her off before the commoners. After all, she was one of the youngest Nouvlesse to take a position in the Axis Committee, in replacement of her father, and it was certainly important to remind the commoners of their place - particularly during the anti-Nouvlesse movement brewing in the galaxy.

She walked through the grand GOTT lobby, hands clasped tightly together, walking stiffly (she always worried ice might spread around her feet one of these days.) Trying to keep her expression a neutral but confident one as she strolled through lines of bowing commoners.

She remembered when her father first told her about commoners. They'd lived in the galaxy for so long, they'd lost their humanity. Only those that had chosen to remain on earth and protect their bodies from cybernetic enhancements were of pure blood. Only they, the Nouvlesse, were fit to rule the galaxy, as they had for four centuries. The commoners were barbaric in nature and carried pathogens from space, and when they soiled their once-pure bodies with cybernetic enhancements they became far less human.

It was for this reason that she had to so carefully conceal her ice powers. A Nouvlesse whose body was no longer pure - twisted by strange technology (or magic that seemed to have no source) was no longer fit to rule the galaxy, no longer fit to be among Nouvlesse.

Her maidservant brushed her hair and put her robe on her shoulders. Elsa did not thank her, barely acknowledged her presence.

They had an element of freedom, those commoners. Had she been born to one of them, her ice powers would be treasured, not hidden.

Of course, someone of her status couldn't be caught dead feeling jealous for a commoner's life. That was just as bad as being discovered.

"Are you ready to depart, madame?"

"Yes, I'm ready," she responded in montone.

The galaxy was wide, with many places to hide. Many places to unleash her powers.

"Summon my car," she ordered.

The other Nouvlesse seemed so impressed by her, and hardly ever suspicious, but she often wondered what they really thought.

When they saw her, they blushed and giggled and waved _(if it was at her expense, she didn't know)_. Fans were flipped out in front of faces to hide their awe _(or mistrust.) _They took her gloved hands in theirs _(and she wondered if they noticed how cold they were.) _They complimented her on her beauty _(and probably all pondered over the origins of her strange white hair.)_

They said, "Look at her. What a fine addition to the axis committee she will be."

But when they whispered in her presence, she could only imagine what they were saying.

"She's so reserved. How will she ever hope to lead the galaxy if she can't even talk?"

"Her hair is awful white for someone her age. If I didn't know who she really was, I'd mistake her for a commoner. Is it natural?"

It was hardest to lie to her sister.

Elsa had grown up beside her, and trusted her more than anyone. But her parents insisted no one must know, so she hid herself even from Anna.

"Why do you keep your gloves on even when you eat?" her sister asked one night, innocently enough.

Elsa's eyes darted to the other Nouvlesse, feasting around her. She detected a few curious glances in their direction.

"Anna!" Elsa hissed.

Anna looked at her, eyes innocent. But Elsa could tell how curious she was, but even more, she could feel the other Nouvlesse around her, straining to learn more about the mysterious young woman at the head of the table.

"It's rude to ask personal questions," she hissed, trying to sound like some old woman, lecturing her granddaughters on etiquette. But it hurt her to behave that way.

Anna lowered her gaze. "Of course. I'm sorry."

They were throwing a party for her the night she officially was made member of the Axis Committee. A coronation party, someone jokingly said.

As always, she stood awkwardly apart from the crowd, part of the party yet separate at the same time. She felt cold, not in an uncomfortable, shivering way, but in that strange spreading feeling, like she might just twitch slightly, raise a hand or shift on her feet, and the whole room would turn to ice.

Drinks were offered to her, but she feared that her gloves would fail her and the contents would freeze the moment she wrapped her hand around the glass.

Men offered to dance or kiss her hand, but she feared that would be a kiss of death for them, and she politely declined. She didn't need to feign nervousness.

A group of older Nouvlesse ladies came strolling towards her all slightly tipsy, and she backed always a bit, but they advanced on her anyway.

"Oh dear, you look just stunning tonight," one said.

"T-thank you," she said through gritted teeth.

"You're going to make your father so proud. I know people say you're reserved, but I think that's the perfect attitude to have these days, what with the commoners being so rowdy and all. You must have heard about the disaster with the Rosenfelt group."

Elsa swallowed, trying to answer as a third woman stepped uncomfortably close. "Why yes. In fact, that will be one of my first orders of business, dealing with their presence in the Committee is going to be...difficult."

"And those GOTT ES members! So rowdy lately, I'll tell you, having powers must make them think THEY'RE fit to be Nouvlesse...how outrageous...oh dear, are you cold?"

"What?" Elsa squeaked.

One put her hand on Elsa's shoulder, and she flinched.

"Why you are. You're ice cold. Are you okay dear?" she asked.

Elsa scrambled to the side, trying to flee as quickly as possible without making it obvious that she was fleeing. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I just...excuse me for a minute."

She bolted, and she heard them laughing. _They're not laughing at you, they're not laughing at you, they're not…_

She happened to look down and gasped. There was a trail of ice behind her, only a few steps long, but glittering and obvious in the light of the ballroom, and likely to trip any group or dancers that strayed too close.

She put her gloved hands by her mouth. They felt so cold. Her breathing accelerated, and she stumbled in an uneven circle, vision blurring.

"Elsa!" someone called. "Are you all right?"

A strange squeal rose in her throat, and she dashed towards the exit.

"Ice?" someone yelped, sounding distant to Elsa. "Where did it come from?"

Someone grabbed her hand, and she pulled forward wildly, and stumbled forward forcefully, and was preparing to dash again when she realized she'd just lost her glove. She grabbed her hand almost reflexively.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, holding her glove. "Are you okay? You're ice cold."

"Anna," she said shakily. "Give me back my glove."

Anna frowned stubbornly. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Elsa, holding her naked hand in her gloved one, turned and fled. She grabbed the large double doors and yanked them open. A trail of ice followed her as she raced down the hall.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed.

"Is it coming from her?!"

Elsa, pausing momentarily and the french doors, glanced over her shoulder. They were following her. Anna looking concerned and afraid, everyone else looking afraid...and angry.

"Everyone stay away!" she yelled as forcefully as possible.

But she made the mistake of raising her hands, and a wall of pointy ice burst from her bare hand and decorated the hall. People backed away from her, screaming.

"Is she a COMMONER!? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Someone stop her!"

Elsa burst through the doors and ran. Ice clung to the blades of grass. She no longer worried about losing control; she had lost it. She let her hand hang freely as she ran.

She avoided the street, where her car and servants would be waiting to bring her home. She couldn't admit that was no better than one of them. She glanced towards the woods. They seemed thick and inviting. But then she turned towards lights in the distance. The spaceport was not far away.

She was not a pure-blooded Nouvlesse. Ice ran through her veins, wild and barbaric like a commoner. She was not fit to be seen on Earth. The galaxy, however, was filled with others like her.


End file.
